4chanlitfandomcom-20200213-history
Novellas
Novellas * 1700s *''Candide by Voltaire (1759) *''The Sorrows of Young Werther by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1774) 1800s *''Mathilda'' by Mary Shelley (1820) *''The Girl With the Golden Eyes'' by Honore de Balzac (1835) *''Diary of a Madman'' by Nikolai Gogol (1835) *''Taras Bulba'' by Nikolai Gogol (1835) *''A Hero of Our Time'' by Mikhail Lermontov (1839) *''A Christmas Carol'' by Charles Dickens (1843) *''The Murders of the Rue Morgue'' by Edgar Allen Poe (1841) *''The Double'' by Fyodor Dostoevsky (1846) *''Bartleby the Scrivener'' by Herman Melville (1853) *''Scenes of Clerical Life by George Eliot (1857) *''First Love by Ivan Turgenev (1860) *''The Cossacks'' by Leo Tolstoy (1863) *''Notes From Underground'' by Fyodor Dostoevsky (1864) *''Therese Raquin by Emile Zola (1867) *''The Eternal Husband ''by Fyodor Dostoevsky (1870) *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson (1886) *''The Death of Ivan Ilyich'' by Leo Tolstoy (1886) *''The Torrents of Spring'' by Ivan Turgenev (1871) *''Around the World in 80 Days by Jules Verne (1873) *''Daisy Miller ''by Henry James (1878) *''The Horla by Guy de Maupassant (1887) *''Pierre and Jean'' by Guy de Maupassant (1887) *''Looking Backward by Edward Bellamy (1888) *''Billy Budd ''by Herman Melville (1888) *The Devil by Leo Tolstoy (1889) *''Alien Hearts by Guy de Maupassant (1890) *''The Duel by Anton Chekov (1891) *''The Red Badge of Courage by Stephen Crane (1895) *''Master and Man'' by Leo Tolstoy (1895) *''The Time Machine'' by H. G. Wells (1895) *''The Turn of the Screw'' by Henry James (1898) *''The Awakening'' by Kate Chopin (1899) *''Heart of Darkness'' by Joseph Conrad (1899) 1900s *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' by Arthur Conan Doyle (1902) *T''he Call of the Wild'' by Jack London (1903) *''Botchan by Natsume Soseki (1906) *''The Mysterious Stranger ''by Mark Twain (1908) *''The Secret Sharer by Joseph Conrad (1909) *''Three Lives'' by Gertrude Stein (1909) 1910s *''Ethan Frome'' by Edith Wharton (1911) *''Death in Venice by Thomas Mann (1912) *''The Dead ''by James Joyce (1914) *''The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka (1915) 1920s *''Siddhartha'' by Hermann Hesse (1922) *''The Fox by D.H. Lawrence (1922) *''Amok by Stefan Zweig (1922) *''Letter from an Unknown Woman by Stefan Zweig (1922) *''Heart of a Dog ''by Mikhail Bulgakov (1925) *''The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald (1925) *''Fear'' by Stefan Zweig (1925) *''Dream Story'' by Arthur Schnitzler (1926) *''Twenty-Four Hours in the Life of a Woman by Stefan Zweig (1927) *''Story of the Eye ''by Georges Bataille (1928) *''A Room of One's Own by Virginia Woolf (1929) 1930s *''At the Mountains of Madness'' by H.P. Lovecraft (1931) *''Miss Lonelyhearts'' by Nathanael West (1933) *''The Postman Always Rings Twice by James M. Cain (1934) *''Snow Country ''by Yasunari Kawabata (1937) *''Anthem by Ayn Rand (1937) *''Of Mice and Men'' by John Steinbeck (1937) *''Nausea'' by Jean-Paul Sartre (1938) *''The Big Sleep by Raymond Chandler (1939) 1940s *''Chess by Stefan Zweig (1941) *''The Stranger by Albert Camus (1942) *''And The Hippos Were Boiled In Their Tanks ''by William S. Burroughs and Jack Kerouac (1945) *''Animal Farm by George Orwell (1945) *''Cannery Row'' by John Steinbeck (1945) *''The Pearl by John Steinbeck (1947) *''The Loved One by Evelyn Waugh (1948) *''Confessions of a Mask by Yukio Mishima (1949) *''Khirbet Khizeh ''by S. Yizhar (1949) 1950s *''The Old Man and the Sea ''by Ernest Hemingway (1951) *''The Ballad of Sad Cafe by Carson McCullers (1951) *''The Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger (1951) *''The Motorcycle Diaries by Ernesto 'Che' Guevara (1952) *''Thousand Cranes by Yasunari Kawabata (1952) *''The Unnamable by Samuel Beckett (1953) *''Fahrenheit 451'' by Ray Bradbury (1953) *''Junky'' by William S. Burroughs (1953) *''Queer'' by William S. Burroughs (1953) *''Pedro Paramo by Juan Rulfo (1955) *''Giovanni's Room ''by James Baldwin (1956) *''Seize the Day ''by Saul Bellow (1956) *''The Key ''by Junichiro Tanizaki (1956) *''No One Writes the Colonel ''by Gabriel Garcia Marquez (1957) *''The Subterraneans by Jack Kerouc (1958) 1960s *''Night by Elie Wiesel (1960) *''A Confederate General from Big Sur ''by Richard Brautigan (1961) *''Trout Fishing in America by Richard Brautigan (1961) *''The Moviegoer'' by Walker Percy (1961) *''A Clockwork Orange'' by Anthony Burgess (1962) *''One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich'' by Alexander Solzhenitsyn (1962) *''The Yage Letters by William S. Burroughs and Allen Ginsburg (1963) *''The Sailor Who Fell From Grace With the Sea by Yukio Mishima (1963) *''In Watermelon Sugar'' by Richard Brautigan (1964) *''The Crying of Lot 49'' by Thomas Pynchon (1966) *''The Bolivian Diary'' by Ernesto 'Che' Guevara (1968) *''Outer Dark by Cormac McCarthy (1968) *''Notes of a Dirty Old Man ''by Charles Bukowski (1969) *''Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut (1969) * * * * * Contemporary Novellas 1970s *''Dark Spring'' by Unica Zurn (1970) *''The White Ship by Chingiz Aimatov (1970) *''Post Office by Charles Bukowski (1971) *''Flats/Quake'' by Rudolph Wurlitzer (1971-4) *''Love by Angela Carter (1971) *''Log of the S.S. the Mrs. Unguentine ''by Stanley Crawford (1972) *''The Summer Book by Tove Jansson (1972) *''Motorman'' by David Ohle (1972) *''A Sorrow Beyond Dreams'' by Peter Handke (1972) *''Roadside Picnic'' by Arkady and Boris Strugatsky (1972) *''Asleep in the Sun'' by Adolfo Bioy Casares (1973) *''The Castle of Crossed Destinies by Italo Calvino (1973) *''Child of God ''by Cormac McCarthy (1973) *''Christie Malry's Own Double-Entry by B.S. Johnson (1973) *''Telegram'' by Putu Wijaya (1973) *''The Lost Honor of Katharina Blum'' by Heinrich Boll (1974) *''Dusklands'' by J. M. Coetzee (1974) *''Sombrero Fallout: A Japanese Novel by Richard Brautigan (1975) *''For Love of Norway by Pal Espolin Johnson (1975) *''Travesty by John Hawkes (1976) *''Too Loud a Solitude by Bohumil Hrabal (1976) *''Journey into the Past'' by Stefan Zweig (1976) *''P's Three Women'' by Paulo Emilio Slaes Gomes (1977) *''Fatale'' by Jean-Patrick Manchette (1977) *''The Hour of the Star'' by Clarice Lispector (1977) *''The Painter of Sings'' by R.K. Narayan (1977) *''Secret Rendezvous'' by Kobo Abe (1977) *''A Tomb for Boris Davidovich'' by Danilo Kis (1978) *''Soumchi'' by Amos Oz (1978) *''Sleepless Nights'' by Elizabeth Hardwick (1979) *''Volcano'' by Shusaku Endo (1979) 1980s *''The Viceroy of Ouidah'' by Bruce Chatwin (1980) *''A Month in the Country'' by J. L. Carr (1980) *''A Bohemian Youth by Josef Hirsal (1980) *''Chronicle of a Death Foretold ''by Gabriel Garcia Marquez (1981) *''Loitering With Intent by Muriel Spark (1981) *''Concrete'' by Thomas Bernhard (1982) *''So the Wind Won't Blow It All Away'' by Richard Brautigan (1982) *''The Witch-Herbalist of the Remote Town'' by Amos Tutuola (1982) *''The Assault'' by Harry Mulisch (1982) *''A Pale View of Hills by Kazuo Ishiguro (1982) *''The Wine of Astonishment by Earl Lovelace (1982) *''A Tiger for Malgudi by R.K. Narayan (1983) *''Mr. Palomar ''by Italo Calvino (1983) *''The Cannibal Galaxy ''by Cynthia Ozick (1983) *''Alladin's Problem by Ernst Junger (1984) *''The Lover'' by Marguerite Duras (1984) *''In the Dutch Mountains'' by Cees Nooteboom (1984) *''The Tenth Man'' by Graham Greene (1985) *''Isle of Dreams'' by Hino Keizo (1985) *''Old Floating Cloud: Two Novellas'' by Can Xue (1983-6) *''Stone in a Landslide'' by Maria Barbal (1985) *''The Day the Leader Was Killed'' by Naguib Mahfouz (1985) *''The Cat Inside'' by William S. Burroughs (1986) *''In the Country of Last Things'' by Paul Auster (1987) *''The Pigeon by Patrick Suskind (1987) *''Kitchen by Banana Yoshimoto (1988) *''The Swordfish'' by Hugo Claus (1989) *''Mister Blue'' by Jacques Poulin (1989) *''Ordinary Love by Jane Smiley (1989) *''Good Will by Jane Smiley (1989) 1990s *''Kaddish for an Uborn Child by Imre Kertesz (1990) *''The Following Story by Cees Nooteboom (1991) *''Chaos and All That'' by Lui Sola (1991) *''South of the Border, West of the Sun'' by Haruki Murakami(1992) *''Babyfucker by Urs Allemann (1992) *''The Death of the Author by Gilbert Adai (1992) *''Angels and Insects'' by A.S. Byatt (1992) *''The Other City'' by Michal Ajvaz (1993) *''Loving Sabotage'' by Amelie Nothomb (1993) *''The Marx Family Saga'' by Juan Goytisolo (1993) *''The Crime Studio'' by Steve Aylett (1994) *''Whatever'' by Michel Houllebecq (1994) *''Shyness and Dignity'' by Dag Solstad (1994) *''Of Love and Other Demons'' by Gabriel Garcia Marquez (1994) *''Pereira Declares'' by Antonio Tabucchi (1994) *''Phosphor in Dreamland'' by Rikki Ducornet (1995) *''Panther in the Basement'' by Amos Oz (1995) *''I Have the Right to Destroy Myself by Kim Young-ha (1996) *''Escape Hatch by Vladimir Makanin (1996) *''The Diary of Mr Pinke'' by Ewald Murrer (1995) *''Reader's Block'' by David Markson (1996) *''The Actual'' by Saul Bellow (1997) *''A Short Rhetoric for Leaving the Family by Peter Dimock (1998) *''Kneller's Happy Campers by Etgar Keret (1998) *''Honk if you Love Aphrodite'' by Daniel Evan Weiss (1999) *''The Literary Conference'' by Cesar Aira (1999) *''Earth and Ashes'' by Atiq Rahimi (1999) 2000s *''In Her Absence'' by Antonio Munoz Molina (2000) *''Kafka's Leopards by Moacyr Scliar (2000) *''The Colors of Infamy by Albert Cossery (2000) *''The Body Artist'' by Don Delillo (2001) *''Tales of Galicia'' by Andrzej Stasiuk (2001) *''Beside the Sea'' by Veronique Olmi (2001) *''The Dying Animal'' by Phillip Roth (2001) *''Inez'' by Carlos Fuentes (2001) *''Bait'' by David Albahari (2001) *''Europeana'' by Patrik Ourednik (2001) *''Good Morning Comrades'' by Ondjaki (2001) *''All This Belongs to Me by Petra Hulová (2002) *''Conversation with Spinoza by Goce Smilevski (2002) *''In the Flesh'' by Christa Wolf (2002) *''Agape Agape'' by William Gaddis (2002) *''The Blue Fox'' by Sjon (2003) *''Piano by Jean Echenoz (2003) *''The Housekeeper and the Professor by Yoko Ogawa (2003) *''The Book of Words'' by Jenny Erpenbeck (2004) *''Moving Parts'' by Magdalena Tulli (2004) *''Suddenly in the Depths of the Forest by Amos Oz (2005) *''Everyman by Phillip Roth (2006) *''Bonsai'' by Alejandro Zambra (2006) *''The Hermaphrodite by Daniel Grandbois (2009) *''The North of God ''by Steve Stern (2008) *Next World Novella by Matthias Politycki (2009) *''The Waitress Was New by Dominique Fabre (2008) *''The Lemoine Affair by Marcel Proust (2009) *''The Pathseeker by Imre Kertesz (2009) 2010s *''The Brothers'' by Asko Sahlberg (2010) *''Lightning by Jean Echenoz (2010) *''Train Dreams by Denis Johnson (2011) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' by Juan Pablo Villalobos (2011) Category:Recommended Reading